Exception
by xxsewnlipsxx
Summary: Garrus has been watching the ruthless Specter and is surprised to find that she has a weakness. Kaidan/Shepard


**Title: Exception**

**Rating: K for kids :D**

**Summary: Garrus has been watching the ruthless Specter and is surprised to find that she has a weakness. Implied Kaidan/Shepard **

**Author's Note: Just replayed ME1 for the first time in a long time. Kaidan is...not so bad. Definitely not as boring as Jacob. And pretty cute if you ask me. Especially his oh so obvious crush.**

Warning: Very short.

* * *

Exception

Shepard had a soft spot for Alenko.

It wasn't easy to see at first. On the outside, Shepard was a hardened woman who, on some days, seemed more like a criminal than a soldier. Garrus had seen her pull a gun on an unarmed civilian. She had shot a number of people in cold blood. He had watched as she left Ashley behind on Virmire with nothing but a twinkle in her eye, no regret, no remorse.

"Fight hard, Ash. Die proud," she had said with a cold confidence that was distinctly hers.

Something happened when she stood in front of Kaidan Alenko though. Her demeanor softened, the muscles in her shoulders relaxed, and a smile lit up her features every now and then. Kaidan seemed to notice it, too, for he tried so hard. She went to him after every mission, asking his opinion on her actions, valuing it. Regardless of whether the young lieutenant noticed, everyone else did. She offered no such courtesy for anyone else. Before Ash died, she'd dismissed whatever the Chief said with a wave of her hand, demanding that she be formal. Garrus often saw the woman dejected. Ash wanted to be Shepard's friend and that was clear. Shepard wouldn't let anyone close. Except Kaidan Alenko.

Garrus didn't understand it. He stood by the Mako, polishing his guns while the Commander talked to Wrex, simply pondering her. Why did she favor Alenko? It was clear that Kaidan was in love with her. Anyone who had an IQ higher than five could figure that out. But a lot of people hit on Shepard. She often pulled guns on them or threatened their teeth. So why that particular human? It baffled him.

Later, he broached the subject.

"Shepard….you've been spending a lot of time with Kaidan," he said, watching as her shoulders tensed. He was one of her only friends. More of a student than anything. He trusted her, and she sometimes trusted him to give his honest opinion. The work paused. Rolling out from under the Mako, she stared at him with steely blue eyes.

"I have," she agreed absently, reaching for the welder by the tool box. Grease covered her overalls and face. She was a hard worker when it came to the Mako.

"You realize….he's a weakness, don't you?" he said, testing the waters. Of course, she knew that. There was not a thing in the world that Commander Shepard didn't consider before doing something.

She offered him a sad smile, letting down the barriers she erected around herself for just a moment. "Yes…I do."

They went back to work.

Closing in on Saren put her on edge. Garrus watched as she snapped at everyone, even Kaidan. But, encouraged as he had been those past few months, Kaidan didn't let her push him away. He offered solace where there was none. He offered the option to cry on his shoulder though the thought of Shepard actually doing that was ludicrous. It was Kaidan who went to her when in a rage she collapsed against the lockers in the mess after Udina sold them all out and ordered everyone away. He was the one who almost shared a kiss with her before Joker interrupted, and it was for him that she snapped at the pilot.

Kaidan was the one who disappeared into her quarters that evening when everyone was jumping from nerves and polishing their guns. He was the only one she let into her room, the only one who was allowed to knock on her door and not get a shotgun in the stomach. He was the one who shared her bed the night before Ilos.

Kaidan was the exception, Garrus noted wryly, to all of her rules.

And maybe that was for the best, because the lieutenant was strong, and a person had to be to keep up with Shepard.

* * *

**Old, but since someone stole my flashdrive, I'm cleaning out my computer trying to figure out if I had any of the stolen ones backed up. Thank you for reading. Review please.**


End file.
